The Process of Restoration
by Protector of Meladon
Summary: An amnesiac Cherry is living a life she thought was real, as a prostitute. But one day, one little boy radically turns her life upside down when he brings her home for dinner.DallyCherry R&R!
1. Cherry, Sherry Quite Contrary

**Author's Note:** This is my first Outsiders fic, so please keep an open mind. If you find any of the content inaccurate, please alert me, but otherwise, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own all you don't recognize from the book.

* * *

**The Restoration Process  
**

**Chapter One: Cherry, Sherry, Quite Contrary **

* * *

. 

It could have been the way he was walking, that was the chief perpetrator for distracting her from lighting her cigarette. He had a bit of a swagger, and a lot of arrogance exuded from his figure. He had a bad limp in his right leg, and she could sense his wounded pride. She was leaning against the bus stop sign pole, casually examining her nails as he walked up, kicking an empty can of beer out of his path, with a little more exuberance than necessary. He fell heavily to sit on the curb, and he flipped up the collar of his leather jacket, trying to hide from her.

At this time of day (especially as the sun was setting and her day was, in reality, just beginning) she wasn't one to pick fights or to talk to little boys, but she felt the urge to state the obvious.

" You look like you've been in a brawl kid," she said as she took a drag from her cigarette.

Seven minutes till the bus would come.

" No shit, lady," he fired back.

She raised her eyebrows at his language. " You okay?"

He didn't respond immediately, and right about when she thought he was just going to ignore her, he spoke.

" Oh yes," he said, looking up at her with cold eyes, nodding emphatically, " I've got two black eyes, a split lip and several knife wounds in my leg. I'm just Jim _dandy_."

She narrowed her eyes.

Five minutes until the bus came.

" You're a cocky little imp."

The boy was getting irritated. Who _was_ this lady anyway? She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. She had on heavy make-up, and she was smoking. She was dead attractive, even though her manicured nails were losing their touch, and her hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a while. She had it partially clipped back, and the tresses of copper fell down a little ways past her shoulder blades. She had a knitted sweater balanced perfectly on her shoulders, and he could spot a pink shirt under the dark blue of her sweater. The jeans she was wearing were ripped at the knees, and they were a little to big for her, so she employed a belt to secure them, slung so low that he had the good grace to look the other way when she caught him staring at her.

She smirked and took another drag, scratching below her lower lip when she released the furls of smoke with the same hand that held the dwindling "cancer stick."

She was really beginning to irritate him. So he came up with the best insult he could.

" Yeah, well you're a whore!" he shouted.

He hadn't really meant to say that, but he saw one of his friends get cuffed by their older sister for saying something like that. He knew what a whore was too. Some woman who sleeps around with men for money. Not a noble profession if you asked him.

Then she did the most wondrous thing. She laughed.

A tear of mirth escaped her left eye. " Don't I know it, kid!"

Her eyes were green, and they crinkled in amusement when she laughed. Boy, she was attractive. She couldn't have been older than twenty-five, and if she was, well then damn, she looked good for her age. He found suddenly, that he liked this woman, and not just because she was pretty, but because she could laugh at herself.

Laugh at her lowness, and the pool of degradation that she swam perpetual laps in.

He had a sudden idea, and he had exactly two minutes within which to execute it. He could convince her to come home with him and have dinner, so maybe for once she could have a comfortable meal, without the pressure of sleeping with the waiter that served her as her way of payment.

" Hey lady," he said slowly, a sheepish smile creeping across his face.

" Yeah, kid?" she responded, dropping her cigarette after taking a particularly deep drag, and stepping on it.

" I'm really sorry about what I said," he continued, " Can I make it up to you with dinner?"

It was really funny when she choked on the smoke. He almost burst out laughing. Tears sprang to her eyes as she fought to expel the taste, and finally when she had her composure back, she answered him.

" How old are you, kid? Seven?" she asked, trying to size him up in the approaching darkness.

" I'm eleven goddamnit!" he said indignantly.

She peered at him closely, and he couldn't place the emotion etched into her face.

" Alright then, kid. Take me to your place," she said softly, thinking she'd make up an excuse to get off the bus before him.

His family wouldn't let him bring someone like _her_ in.

The headlights drowned them in man made white light, and they paid their fee to a gruff ageing man of about 60, making their way to the back of the bus.

The boy looked at the woman, as she fished through her faded green purse for a compact. She opened it, licked at her teeth and made a jeering face at it, examining her appearance. She made a show of applying lipstick and eyeliner, although the boy thought she had on enough. Finally, after popping a mint in her mouth, ("Hey kid, you want one?"…. "No thanks, lady.") she snapped her compact shut and tossed it back into her purse, closing it.

" Hey lady, what's your name?" the boy asked, for formality's sake.

" My name?" and here she paused, breathing in deeply, " My name is, um, Sherry Valen. No- Valence. Sherry Valence."

The boy looked at her, an eyebrow quirked. She quirked both of hers, when she looked back down at him, and he was struck with the thought that she might look good in glasses.

" Cool," he shrugged, and then muttered to himself, " Miss Sherry Valence…"

" What's your name?" she inquired, looking out the window at the street signs, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

She was either bored or nervous, and judging by the way she kept chewing on her nail, the latter seemed more likely. The boy smiled smugly.

" My name is Atlan Kaleidoscope Curtis," he said proudly, his nose slightly upturned.

Sherry snorted. " Kaleidoscope?"

" You can call me Kal, if you want, cause everyone else does."

" What kind of parents do you have?" she laughed, shaking her head.

" I don't have parents," Kal said crossly.

She sobered up. " Oh, I'm sorry."

She began biting her nails again, and Kal surprised himself when he smacked her hand away from her mouth.

" Stop," he commanded, " it's bad for you. You've got pretty hands, so use scissors, or some other girl toy. And don't be sorry about my parents. I live with my three uncles and my cousins."

She blinked, looked down at her hand, and back at him. " Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

" It isn't," he shrugged, looking out the window.

Sherry gazed at Kal intently. This boy was pretty strong. He didn't care about parents, seemed totally unaffected by his wounds, and had even invited her -a whore no less- to dinner with him.

_Not that I'm going to eat with him, _she reprimanded herself, although a little tiny part of her wanted to hang around him a little more. He seemed like a nice enough kid.

" Wanna see my surgery scar? I woke up during the operation, and I watched them cut me open and stuff."

Well, when he wasn't being a cocky little bastard. Full of shit.

" Sure, Kal," Sherry said wryly, watching as he thrust his upper arm under her nose.

She scrutinized a long thing scar, that didn't look much like an operation one. It didn't look like the one she-

" Hey, get up Miss Sherry, we're here!" Kal urged, tugging at her sweater, which slid off her shoulders.

_Damnit! I forgot to get off! I guess I'll have to put in an appearance after all, _Sherry thought.

She got up; tempted to bite her nails again, but instead she snatched for her sweater, and slung it onto her form, buttoning the bottom buttons. She walked behind him, her right arm jerking every so often. She wanted to bite her nails, but he didn't like that. So she wouldn't.

_Wait a minute, how come this kid's got such a fix on me? He's eleven for crissakes, and I'm having second thoughts about biting my nails all because he doesn't like it? I must be going mad, _Sherry thought desperately, jogging up to him when she realized she was lagging behind.

" We're here," he repeated, bounding up the steps with no difficulty at all, and as a matter of fact, he hadn't been limping since Sherry first saw him.

_Strange…_

She followed warily, calculating her story:

_My name is Sherry Valence, and I am not a child molester. But I am a prostitute, however. I will not burden you with my presence, and I did not touch your nephew in an improper way whatsoever. Have a nice ni-_

" Uncle Darry, this is my new friend."

His words cut through her thoughts like a knife, and she startled herself into awareness. She was biting her nails again. She looked to the doorway where Kal and, she presumed, "Uncle Darry" (Strange name for a grown man) were standing.

This "Uncle Darry" had stony green-blue eyes, and they were piercing. Shoot, she felt like she was on trial for murder, or something of the like. She managed a nervous smile, as she quickly dropped her had to her side, realizing that she was still biting her nails. Very unladylike. Plus it was bad for her or something.

" New friend?" Darry said faintly, paling as he took in the sight of the woman standing on his porch.

" Hi," Sherry finally managed, thrusting her hand forward, " I'm Sherry Valence."

That only served to make him pale some more. Another man came to the door, with a questioning look on his gorgeous features. He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and looked down at Kal. He ruffed his hair a bit and frowned.

" Did you get into a fight?" the man asked.

Uncle Darry kept staring.

" No," Kal said stubbornly, " I fell down!"

" Again?" A voice drawled from inside the house.

Kal rolled his eyes and grinned as another man came up, behind the blonde man and Uncle Darry.

" Uncle Pony!" Kal exclaimed, launching himself into the arms of one Uncle Pony.

Sherry refused to believe that this was reality. Of course, she hadn't seen the worst of it yet.

" You fell? How come you always lie to poor old Uncle Sodapop?" Uncle Pony asked, lifting the kid up and jerking his head in the direction of the blonde man.

_Sodapop?!?!_

" This is my friend, Sherry Valence," Kal said, beaming despite his split lip.

Sherry was beginning to get nervous. These men were all gawking at her. Slack-jawed, bug-eyed, and white as ghosts. You'd think they'd never seen a prostitute before. She pulled her sweater around her tighter, and was considering making a run for it when two other men walked up behind the immobile trio of men in the doorway.

One had an extremely faded Mickey Mouse shirt, and the other was just finishing off a can of beer when he choked. The man who choked whistled long on low. His dark hair was greased up in thick, complicated swirls, and his even darker eyes roamed her body.

" Glory…" he muttered, fixated on Sherry.

" Well, Plato on a cracker, look who it is!" the man in the Mickey Mouse shirt exclaimed softly.

Kal took a hold of Sherry's hand and dragged her inside, pushing past his uncles intent on heading to the kitchen.

" Wait a minute!" The uncles and Sherry said simultaneously.

" What?" Kal said, casting a glance around the room.

There was a man with white blonde hair and arctic ice eyes, glowering at the T.V., seated in a worn recliner. There was a heavy tension in the room, and Sherry, unable to stop herself, began biting her nails again, not being able to think of another way to relieve the jitters she was experiencing. Kal didn't even stop her. He was looking at the man who was watching T.V.

The man in the Mickey Mouse shirt bolted over to him, and Uncle Sodapop held back Uncle Darry, who looked ready to deck the man into the house next door.

" Two-Bit!" Uncle Darry shouted as the man began shaking the seated man, " don't excite him! You know what the doctors said-"

Holy Mother of Christ they housed a psycho-maniac! Sherry wanted to run, but the exchange between this man called "Two-Bit" and the one with the arctic eyes stopped her.

" Hey Dallas, look who it is!" Two-Bit said excitedly.

Dallas fixed his steely glare on Two-Bit, and then on Sherry. She felt herself squirm as she was scrutinized, and she felt sure at least one of her nails was bleeding.

" Who?" Dallas asked indifferently.

" Don't you know her?" Two-Bit persisted, looking as if he was going to wet his pants.

Dallas looked over at Sherry again and grinned wickedly. " No, but I sure wish I did."

" But you do know her," Two-Bit continued.

" I do? Well hot damn, this keeps getting better and better."

" Dallas," Two-Bit said bracingly, making an effort to subdue himself, "It's Cherry."

* * *

_**End Chapter **_


	2. Smoking and Noble Professions

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2! This will answer most if not all your questions, and hopefully it's as good as the first. It may seem a bit rushed, and I'm sorry aout that. I'm just really excited about your feedback, you guys rock! Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own Kal.

* * *

**The Process of Restoration**

**Chapter 2: Smoking and Noble Professions **

* * *

. 

" Nuh-uh! It's Sherry!" Kal protested, stamping his foot.

Two-Bit and Dally looked over at him, and Darry still looked about ready to deck Two-Bit, although Sodapop had let go of him. He flicked his gaze over to Sherry, looking at her somewhat sadly before scooping Kal up in his arms, making for the bedroom.

" C'mere honey, there are some things to be explained," Sodapop said, trying to shush a complaining Kal.

" No, he's right, my name is Sherry. Sherry Valence." Sherry said, stopping Sodapop.

He turned, and finally let Kal wriggle out of his arms. " Damnit, don't treat me like a baby!"

Ponyboy frowned. " Hey, watch your mouth, hothead."

" Eh, whatever," Kal said going back over to Sherry, " I want her to stay for dinner,"

Everyone just stared.

" Well what's the matter with you? She ain't some mass murderin' serial killer!" Kal said.

" Kal," Ponyboy said, " we know."

" Whaddaya mean you know?" Kal cried, beginning to get really confused.

If Kal was confused, it only made Sherry even more confused than she was from the start of the evening. All she wanted was some good night's business, some rest in the morning, and that new watch she saw in the display case of her favorite boutique. That's all. Was that too much to ask for? No! But now she was stuck in this embarrassingly awkward situation. She thought perhaps, it'd be best if she just gave them some false phone number (she recently got kicked out of her apartment) and run for it.

" Look, I'll just drop by another time. I don't want to upset anyone," she said, casting an anxious glance at Dallas.

" No! I want you to stay for dinner!" Kal burst out, ready to throw a fit.

" Why?" Sherry cried, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

" So you don't have to sleep with a waiter to pay for dinner somewhere else! You deserve better for being pretty and smart," Kal shouted.

The hush was deafening. Sherry felt like crying, and turned around and began walking towards that door when Ponyboy called out.

" Wait! Ch-Sherry, wait, please!"

" Yes?" she sniffled, swiping at her eyes.

" Please stay for dinner," he said quietly.

" I don't need you pity."

" This isn't pity."

" Then what is it?"

" It's dinner. And maybe a movie."

Sherry had to smile at that. Though she was going against her better judgment, she had to be grateful. It'd be nice to have a break tonight. But then she'd have to blow all her cash on a place where she could crash for a little while.

She'd figure it out after she left.

Darry relented from his murderous posture and dragged Two-Bit to the kitchen by the ear, muttering about helping him with dinner. Kal took Sherry by the hand as Steve left to go smoke outside, and led her into his bedroom. It was really small, and had formerly just been a storage room until the Curtis brothers finally cleared up and cleaned out the basement. It had an Elvis Presley poster on the wall, and there were darts in a poster of the Beatles. The bed was small and rumpled, and the cream paint was starting to peel. The rug was stained in some places, and the thought she saw a beer can as Kal hastily kicked under the bed.

_What a true Greaser, _Sherry thought.

He pressed a picture frame into her hands, an pointed at the people, explaining it.

" This was taken in the living room ages ago. They're such losers sometimes. That's Two-Bit, and he's giving Uncle Darry a noogie. That's Uncle Sodapop and Steve, playing poker. Um, Uncle Ponyboy is looking mortified in the corner, cuz we caught him drawing. And that's Dallas, or Dally, he's smoking and flipping through his list of phone numbers. What a guy." Kal said admiringly.

" You must really look up to him," Sherry observed.

She looked at the picture. It seemed that not much had changed since then. All except…

" Who's that?" Sherry asked, pointing to a dark haired boy she hadn't seen at all tonight.

He looked odd, as if he had a seen a ghost. He was staring at the corner, or something that wasn't the camera. He had large, dark eyes, and reminded Sherry of an abused puppy. Poor dear.

" Oh, that's Johnny. He's in the hospital. Used to be in there with Dally too."

" Whatever for?" Sherry exclaimed as she handed the picture back to Kal.

" Oh, he's in a severe comatose state. Burned pretty badly for some heroic deed. Saved some kids from a burning church or something like that."

Sherry blinked. " And, um…. D-Dally?"

Why was that name so hard for her to say?

" Oh, well, see, he treated Johnny like a kid brother. He's really the only thing Dally cares about. So when he slipped into the coma, Dally thought he was dead. So I guess he had nothing left to live for. He ran for it, did some crap at a mini mart, like, he held 'em up I guess. Anyway, he ran out and got shot before my uncles could come save him. He just woke up from _his_ coma the week before."

Sherry was silent. Amazing. A sharp pain beat at her temples, and she sucked in a huge breath, cursing like crazy. Her head was throbbing, and she clutched at it, about ready to scream. Kal left the room quickly, and Sherry took advantage of that to sink to the floor, and spill the contents of her purse.

Birth control pills. No. Tylenol? Not likely. There it was. Her special medicine, for times like these. She popped three pills and swallowed.

_Agonizing_, she thought, squinting from the pain.

When Kal came running back, minutes later, Ponyboy trailing after him, Sherry was upright looking as if nothing had happened at all. Her head still felt like a sledgehammer was kissing it brutally, but she didn't want to worry anyone, so she feigned vigor.

" Can I help with anything? I can't cook worth shit but, I can set the table or something," Sherry offered, twitching just once.

Ponyboy eyed her. " Um, no that's okay. Just go make yourself at home out in the living room."

He smacked Kal before leaving, and Kal rubbed the spot on his head, looking mutinous.

" The hell was that for?" he hissed at Sherry.

" What was what for?" she said hastily, biting her nails.

" That, well, whatever the hell that was. When you looked like God had kicked your head in or something."

" Nothing. Um, I was just scolding myself for being rude and not introducing myself to the others," Sherry replied innocently.

_What lousy cover-up, _Kal thought.

Kal glared at Sherry as they walked back out into the living room, Sherry aware that once again, all eyes were on her. Feeling a bit dizzy from her episode, she pleaded fresh air, and went outside on the porch. Hastily, she lit up.

She took a long drag, praying it would settle her nerves a bit. She began to shiver as a breeze passed by, and she looked out at the flickering streetlight. She didn't notice Steve watching her from the railing of the porch.

But that was okay, he was just fine going unnoticed anyhow. She took another drag and exhaled smoke, trying to exhale the jitters too. She needed a drink, and maybe a quick turn in the sheets, and everything would back to normal. But she had to eat dinner with this crazy kid and his family that she just met first. After today, she'd never see any of them again. Not Ponyboy, Darry or Sodapop. Not Two-Bit, Steve or Kal. Or even Dallas with his arctic eyes. Not a single one, damnit.

She thought about it. This was crazy, she didn't even know any of them, and now she was eating dinner with them. She wondered about her sanity and took yet another drag, flicking the ashes over onto the sidewalk. She hopped down the steps, and dropped her cigarette onto the ground, noticing all the other butts surrounding it. She stepped on it, and went back inside.

Dally was still watching T.V. and Two-Bit was getting wasted. The three uncles were piling food onto plates, and Kal was attending to his split lip. Finally. Sherry wondered how he got in that state in the first place. Dispute with a friend perhaps? She recalled that some time ago there was some major animosity between two social classes of people. The fortunate and the unfortunates. Maybe that still went on here in these parts of Oklahoma. She'd been in the capital all her life. Well, what she could remember of it anyway.

She'd only moved to Tulsa a couple months ago, having had some trouble with the cops. It's not like what she was doing was legal, but she had to look out for herself. She's dug this hole, and maybe she'd get herself out. Maybe not. Sherry knew though, that she'd take all the responsibilities for her actions.

She could remember waking up in the hospital for the first time. A simpering nurse was all that contrasted against the white. The nurse's name was Marcia, and she was crying loudly when Sherry finally opened her eyes. For a week or so, Sherry recalled being very disoriented, forgetting Marcia's name, and what she looked like. Marcia said something about an accident, and something about a long sleep. Whatever the hell that was. Maybe it was like this coma that Dally had just woken up from.

She made a mental note to ask him or Kal later. Sherry was thrown out of her daze when Two-Bit slung his arm around her waist, a can of beer in the other. His blue eyes were dancing, and a coy grin tugged at the corners of his lips.

" Hey doll," he said, letting his hand wander further down.

Dally's eyes snapped up at the pair. Narrowed in distaste, he continued watching them, as Two-Bit carried on.

" Um, hi," Sherry replied nervously, tempted to bite her nails.

His hand gave her hip a firm squeeze. "Loosen up a bit. We don't bite."

Sherry pushed his arm off of her and turned to face him fully. Letting her purse fall to her feet, she bestowed a calculating glance on him and balled her hands into fists, which she put on her hips.

" Look, if you want to sleep with me just spit it out, otherwise, don't play games," Cherry said evenly.

Dally's eyes widened, and Two-Bit looked dazed.

" Was that an offer or-"

" Lay off Two-Bit," Dally growled, " She doesn't remember you."

Sherry pivoted to face Dally, " Remember him?"

It was then Kal yanked on her sleeve, distracting her momentarily. He pushed a plate of food into her hands, and bid her to sit at the kitchen table with Ponyboy, Dallas, Darry and himself. She did, and looked down. Chocolate cake with pancakes, mashed potatoes, and some roast chicken.

_Intriguing_, Sherry mused, picking at her chicken delicately as all the men dug into their food with gusto, as if they hadn't eaten for a week. Sherry wrinkled her nose and frowned. Did they know what that was like? She did. She knew what it was like to be homeless.

She looked at Kal. " So, where do you go to school?"

Lame topic, but she had to say something.

" I don't want to talk about me," Kal said.

Ponyboy balled up a paper napkin, wet it lightly, and threw it at him.

" Be nice," he scolded.

" I want to talk about her," Kal said by way of explanation.

" She's your guest, Kaleidoscope, treat her right." Dally said quietly.

Kal sobered up quickly. " I go to John McCoubrey Elementary."

Kal looked up at her expectantly, and she cracked a grin. She didn't care much for formalities. If he wanted to talk about her, then she had no problem. She'd answer what she could.

" So, um, Mr. Curtis," she began, looking at Darry.

" Darry," he corrected, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

" Darry. Um, what exactly do you do for a living?" Sherry asked, hoping to make small talk.

" I roof houses part time and coach football at the local college."

" Oh, and you, um, Ponyboy?" Sherry said, shifting her attention.

Ponyboy turned bright red and swallowed hard. Dally and Darry grinned wickedly. Dally scratched his chin innocently and coughed something that sounded suspiciously like "_Nancy boy_" when Ponyboy answered.

" I'm a writer," he said, glaring at Darry who was trying his hardest not to snort and laugh.

He turned bright red when Sherry began to giggle, and if possible turned about the loveliest shade of crimson when Dally imitated putting on glasses, and writing primly on his napkin.

" Oh stuff it Dallas, it's a noble profession," Sherry said, a bit sadly.

Dally looked at Cherry. She'd been gone for about a decade or so. He'd been in a coma for all those years, yet he still remembered her vividly. Her fire. Her temper. Her hair. Her eyes.

Her eyes. They were so full of everything that hadn't been there before. Devoid of every passionate, vibrant feeling, they instead looked sad, and fatigued. What had happened to her while he was asleep?

He watched her as she shrugged her sweater on tighter, and dove into her mashed potatoes. He'd long since ceased his eating, all on account of reflecting on her.

From what he gathered, she was a prostitute.

_What a sacrifice that must have been, _Dally thought.

He flicked his look from Kal to the former Soc.

_But she doesn't remember anything, _he told himself.

Dally couldn't outright admit that he kind of admired her, or that she had somehow gone up in his estimation, but nonetheless, he was impressed. For someone who hated hoods, was restricted by the limitations of her society, she was pretty unruly now. She was free as a bird, and did what she pleased. She had almost no standard or expectations. She was not bound by the codes of the Socials. She was Cherry, without the gogo boots and mini skirts.

A noble profession indeed.

" I know, Sherry. And so is yours," Dally said, meeting her green eyes with his arctic ones.

* * *

_**End Chapter **_


	3. Rumble Tumble Memories

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! I've been grounded forever, and I forgot what I was going to have happen. Nonetheless, I pushed on, and I hope you enjoy the outcome.

**Disclaimer:** I own Kal.

* * *

**The Process of Restoration**

**Chapter 3: Rumble Tumble Memories**

* * *

. 

Two-Bit heard a fork clatter in the kitchen. He looked up from his place on the floor, and turned his gazed towards the kitchen. Sherry was frozen in her seat, with her mouth hanging wide open in a very unfeminine way. Dallas was staring at her intensely, Darry and Ponyboy were trying to find other things to occupy themselves with, ( mutilating a perfectly good piece of chocolate cake seemed like a good idea ) and Kal had his back to him, but if Two-Bit knew Kal ( which he did ) he'd guess that the kid was either grinning in an annoyingly superior manner, or he looked about as confused as a lily in a bed of thorns.

" W-what?" Sherry stuttered breathily, her gaze never once faltering.

Dally leaned back in his chair. " I said that your profession is a noble one. Takes guts, that does."

Sherry blinked and shook herself. " Oh, thank you."

" Don't mention it," Dally muttered softly.

He pushed his chair back and left. He didn't know why. He just left. Nobody bothered to stop him, and nobody asked where he was going. Everyone knew. This past week, when something perturbed him, he got up and left whatever he was doing, and he went straight to the empty lot. Or the hospital. Usually it was the hospital.

Sherry looked anxiously at his empty seat. " Did I say something?"

Ponyboy shook his head. " Naw, that's just what old Dally does."

" Is he always like that?" Sherry asked, finishing off her chicken.

" Yeah. We know where he's going though," Darry replied, and then leaned back in his seat. " Where's Steve?"

Two Bit laughed at the T.V. and shook his head. " No idea, Muscles. Probably out smoking on the porch."

" Well, holler at him and tell him to go check on Dally."

Two-Bit got up reluctantly. When he finally tore his eyes away from the screen and walked over to the door, poking his head out, Sherry leaned forward.

" I thought he said he knew where he was," Sherry said to Kal.

Kal looked at her strangely. " He does."

Sherry made a face, and was about to push the subject when Two-Bit came banging back in. He strode over to Darry, gave a huge false bow, and said in a falsetto: "Mr. Randle presents his finest compliments to you, and begs you to shove off. I'd say the rest of his lovely tirade, but we've got virgin ears here."

Ponyboy rolled his eyes and hit Two-Bit. Two-Bit jumped on him in a flash, shattering the semi-gentleman pose he once had.

" Say Uncle," Two-Bit sing-songed.

Darry took a good look at the pair before storming out, muttering under his breath. Kal got up and walked delicately past the wrestling pair, placing his dish in the sink, and taking Sherry's as well.

" Kal, is this…" Sherry cast around for a good word, "normal?"

Two-Bit and Ponyboy stopped punching each other immediately. Two-Bit let Ponyboy up, and Kal gaped at her. Sherry felt self conscious all of a sudden. Had she grown two heads?

" Hell naw," Two-Bit said, creeping around behind Ponyboy, acting like he wanted to get to the sink, " it ain't normal," he continued, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Ponyboy didn't suspect a thing. Till his pants fell down.

Again, he turned crimson, " It's CRAZY!" Ponyboy yelled back at her, chasing Two-Bit outside while yanking his pants up.

Kal dashed out after them, and when the screen door clattered shut, Sherry got up and walked out after him. She picked up her purse, and lit up again, making sure the screen door shut as quietly as possible. She watched them from her perch on the porch steps. They were all wrestling in the vacant lot. All except Darry and Steve, who were in a heated argument. It was almost surreal the way they were all in coordination. Like a real family. People who stick up for each other, people who love each other, people who die for each other.

It really wasn't fair when she thought about it. Was this God's curse for her turning promiscuous? Well to hell with that, she didn't have any other choice. To hell with chastity. To hell with bettering herself and to hell with hope. Prostitution kept her alive, and it kept her going.

To hell with it all. Even the tears welling up in her eyes…

_" Sherry? Sherry? Are you awake?" a familiar voice asked._

_" And if I'm not?" Sherry mumbled._

_" You still have to take your medicine," _

_" Do I have to?"_

_" Yes. You have visitors."_

_" Who?"_

_" Randy."_

_" Again?"_

_" Yes."_

_" Marcia…"_

_" Yes?"_

_" You're upset that Randy is here."_

_" Whatever gave you that impression."_

_" Oh nothing. I mean, the fact that you roll your eyes and hiss stuff under your breath in no way indicates that you don't like him."_

_" Don't get smart. Or excited. Remember what Dr. Walters said?"_

_" Yes."_

_Sherry sat up in her bed as Randy walked in. The lines on his forehead made him look somewhat older than he really was, and his crinkly black eyes danced when they saw her._

_" Hello Sherry," he said, and to Marcia, though a bit more softly: "Hello Marcia."_

_" Why're you here, Randy? Aren't you only supposed to come one day a week?" _

_" Well, it is your birthday…"_

_Sherry bolted upright. " It is?"_

_Randy laughed and handed her a small box. Marcia frowned in disapproval as she leaned against the corner. Sherry ripped at the packaging and took out a tiny bejeweled box. She set it on her lap and opened the lid carefully._

_Marcia walked over as Sherry lifted the picture frame out of the box, staring wide-eyed at the photo. She mouthed wordlessly at it, and Marcia ran over to her, just as Sherry began convulsing violently, and clutching at her head, incidentally knocking the framed photo off her lap and letting it shatter on the ground. Marcia quickly knocked Sherry out and rounded on Randy._

_" WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" she screamed, bending over and picking up the frame, not looking at the picture._

_Randy looked horrified, " I'm sorry Marcia, I just…thought she might like.." he gulped visibly as Marcia paled._

_Her eyes grew large as she gazed at the picture. She let it drop from her grasp, and spread more broken glass on the floor. Incensed, she dragged Randy from the room and out of the hospital and to the back where a large dumpster was currently being emptied._

_" A picture of **BOB**?" Marcia shrieked. " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"_

_" I thought it might be time to start bringing back her mem-"_

_" IT IS NOWHERE NEAR TIME TO BEGIN THE PROCESS OF MEMORY RESTORATION, RANDY!"_

_" But I just-"_

_" TAKE A HIKE RANDY, AND DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN OR I'LL CALL THE GODDAMN COPS!"_

_" Marcia, please-"_

_" GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Marcia screamed, breaking down in to tears._

_Randy had no choice but to leave, uttering a soft apology as he walked away. Marcia cried for about five minutes, before swiping at her eyes and reentering the building. She trudged back up to Sherry's room and cleaned up the mess, tucking her in before leaving herself._

Sherry sighed and inhaled strongly. Another drag to placate her dancing nerves. She watched as Kal landed a particularly hard punch right in-between Two-Bit's shoulder blades. She watched as Steve shoved Darry threateningly, shouting something about backing off. She sighed heavily, and flicked some ashes off onto the sidewalk.

Maybe things would get better…

_" I can't believe you're doing this to me Marcia."_

_" I'm sorry, Sherry, I have no control over this."_

_" What the hell is a workhouse anyway? What do you do?"_

_" It's not a workhouse. It's a group home; you'll be with your peers."_

_" Peers my as-"_

_" Sherry!"_

_" What? I hate my peers."_

_" You have no choice."_

_" Did I ever?"_

_" Don't ask me that."_

_" Relax. It was rhetorical."_

_" Maybe I can take you out for lunch once before you leave."_

_" I'd like that Marcia, thanks."_

_" Maybe a movie too?"_

_Sherry wrinkled her nose. " I don't like movies."_

_" Fair enough."_

_" Hey listen, Marcia. Don't I have some really distant relatives that could take me in?"_

_" No. All you've got is me, and I can barely support myself."_

_" What about Randy?"_

_" I put a restraint order on him. He isn't good for your health."_

_" Marcia!"_

_" Sherry, I know what I'm doing."_

_" The hell….whatever, just leave me alone for now, okay? I don't want to talk to you."_

She didn't hear Sodapop pad silently up behind her as she hardened her gaze on the laughing trio of males. What the hell was she doing here anyway? She'd never see these people again, and here she was smoking on their porch. She'd just eaten dinner with them, exchanges pleasantries, and watched them fight. She nearly choked when she realized Soda was drying a pot next to her. He smiled and flipped the towel over his opposite shoulder, placing the pot under his arm.

" Makes you miss your family, don't it Sherry?" Sodapop said sadly.

Sherry swiped at her eyes which were beginning to water.

" Yeah, I guess." she muttered, before shaking softly with silent tears.

* * *

_**End Chapter **_


	4. The Wrong Idea

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the very long wait, and I hope this compensates for that. Please don't strangle me!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

* * *

**The Process of Restoration**

**Chapter 4: The Wrong Idea**

* * *

. 

Sodapop went and called everyone inside, and they all sat around the T.V. Steve had made a run for it, before Darry could deck him into oblivion, and Dally sat scarily close to Sherry. Several times he had to fight the urge to put his arm around her, or to place his hand on her knee. He couldn't concentrate on the movie, and he began to fidget. He was just as nervous and preoccupied as Sherry herself.

_I wonder what she's thinking, _he thought.

**_I wonder what he's thinking of doing._**

_I wonder if she's really that changed._

**_I wonder if I should change places with Sodapop._**

_Is she thinking about me?_

_**Is he thinking?**_

_Glory she looks different, but beautiful._

_**Lord, he looks uncomfortable and strained.**_

_I wonder if it's her new life._

_**I wonder if it's what's on the T.V.**_

_Does she know I'm watching her?_

_**Does he know that I can see him watching me out of the corner of my eye?**_

_I hope she doesn't find it disturbing._

_**I am thoroughly disturbed! Make him stop! This is so creepy!**_

More moments passed in which their thoughts paralleled. Sherry began shifting, and Soda asked if she was okay. She hurried a reply that she was fine, and tried to concentrate on the movie, which wasn't working at all.

"Kal," Ponyboy said, looking at the clock on the wall, "its bed time kiddo."

Kal groaned and looked around at Ponyboy. "Do I have to?"

"Well y-" Ponyboy started, but was immediately cut off by Kal's next question.

"Is Sherry staying?" he blurted, turning a bit pink as Sherry cast an incredulous glance at him.

Everyone fell silent, and Two-Bit laughed feebly.

"Is this my cue to leave?" Sherry murmured, picking up her purse and rising from the couch.

She instantly regretted the lack of warmth on her leg, produced by one of Dally's. Somehow, during those tedious minutes he managed to scoot as close as humanly possible to her, without scaring her. She moved towards the door, spewing words of thanks, and she was almost out the door when Dally called out to her.

"Wait! Let me walk you home."

Sherry panicked. She didn't have a place to stay and she had already bummed enough off of them.

" I-um, well that is to say-"

" Don't mention it," Dally said coolly, picking up his leather jacket with burn marks on it, slinging it onto his frame.

He took her arm and steered her out the door, walking briskly away from the house. He jammed his hand in his jacket pockets, and slowed the pace a little. He really had no idea where they were going.

" You really don't have to." Sherry pleaded.

_Leave me alone; I'm never going to see you again anyway!_

" But I want to." Dally replied simply.

_Don't ask me to leave. I may never see you again._

"But you really, really don't have to." Sherry insisted, nodding vigorously.

_I don't want you to find out that I don't have a place to stay!_

"But I really, really want to." Dally pointed out, grinning.

_I want to find out if you have a decent place to stay._

Sherry quieted and stared at the ground, listening to the occasional crunch of the leaves that were strewn about the sidewalk they were walking on. When they got to the end of the street, they took a right, and continued walking.

" So, where's your place?" Dally asked softly.

Sherry didn't answer. She just kept walking, hoping to find a bus stop soon. She rooted around in her purse, and Dally assumed she was looking for keys, until he heard the telltale clinking of change.

She took out at least ten coins, and rooted through them in the palm of her hand with her thumb.

"Fifteen, twenty-" she muttered to herself.

It then became abundantly clear that she was looking for money to catch a ride on a bus. He began to wonder just how far Kal had wandered today to find this piece of his past. Realizing it was more difficult to count change correctly with one hand, she shoved her purse into Dally's stomach as they neared a bus stop. She began to filter through the change again, as Dally guiltily snuck a look inside her purse. There wasn't much else in there besides a broken comb, a depleting make up supply, mints, and a compact mirror. He noticed that there were no keys.

He began to cotton on. Sherry, in fact, did not have a place to stay.

"Cherry, you're not getting on that bus." Dally said.

Sherry whipped around. "It's Sherry," she snapped insistently. "And what the hell do you mean I'm not getting on the bus? I've got to get ho-"

"You don't have a home." Dally cut in, handing her purse back.

Sherry dropped the change in utter surprise and looked at her purse. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"You had no right to look in there."

" I really don't have time to discuss morals with you, Miss Valance. Now come with me, forget the damn change, and shut up. I'm gonna make sure you've got a bed to sleep in."

Sherry stamped her foot impatiently as he went walking in the direction in which they came. She gave a huff and slung her purse on her shoulder, crossing her arms in front of her chest afterwards. Moments later, she uncrossed her arms and rolled her eyes, and ran to catch up with Dally. Instead of turning, they just kept walking straight, and soon, they came upon a large, white two-story building.

Dally hopped up the front steps and yanked on the screen door, which nearly fell off as he did, and barged into the place. He tugged on her wrist and pulled her inside, parting the thick cloud of smoke like Moses did to the Red Sea. He pushed Sherry in front of him, and glared at the rest of the males, ushering her protectively up the staircase.

He went right on up to a door at the end of a very open hallway and banged on the door with his fist.

"Buck Merrill, I don't care if you've got ten beautiful girls in there. You're gonna open up this goddamn door right now, or else I'll-"

The door was wrenched open by a man in his late thirties, who slouched in the doorway and appeared disheveled. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and cracked a feeble grin. He gave Dally hard stare and finally spoke.

"What do you want?"

" A room."

Buck looked at Sherry, and then at Dally, and then back at Sherry, his grin growing wider. Dally could've kicked himself. What a lousy pervert. He rolled his eyes, and gathered his fist together and was about to punch Buck when a voice sounded from somewhere inside the room.

"Buck? Who is that? Just give 'em a damn room and finish me!" it said exasperatedly.

Buck flushed as Dally smirked very smugly, and Buck slammed the door and barged past Sherry and Dally to the room right next to his.

"How about one at the _end_ of the hall, so she don't have to listen to your shit all night, eh?" Dally said.

Buck growled and stalked to the door right in front of the staircase and showed them in, nodding at Dally before shutting the door. Sherry strolled over to the bed and dropped her purse on the floor. Stripping off her sweater, she turned her back to Dally who tried to occupy himself with tugged at a string that was loose on his sleeve.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Sherry asked, about to tug off her shirt.

Dally's head snapped up and it took him two swift steps to reach her. He towered over her, and gently tugged her shirt back down, even though his mind was screaming for him to tug it upwards. He gathered her in his arms and stood there, musing silently and inhaling the scent of her hair.

Sherry however, was not as content.

_What the hell does he want from me?_

Dally was oblivious to her shaking rage.

_In time, I hope she'll understand that I want from her._

Sherry was a bit put out. A torrent of thoughts whirled in her heady, and she began to feel a bit dizzy. Something like static thundered in her ears, and she thought for a wild moment that she was hearing voices. She mentally tried to suppress the discontent within her, as one thought surfaced to her mind before she blacked out.

_Am I not good enough for him?_

Dally, assuming she was asleep, picked her up carefully and set her tenderly in the sheets of the bed. She looked so much more like her old self when she was asleep. He backed silently out of the room, shoved a wad of bills under Buck's door, and left the place.

The whole time, only one, morose notion flooded his body.

_She's still too good for me._

_

* * *

**End Chapter **_


	5. Dizzy Up the Girl

**Author's Note: **Leaving for England, and leaving another chapter before I do. Hopefully I will return inspired.

**Disclaimer:** Gah. Bother. Go see the other chapters.

* * *

**The Process of Restoration**

**Chapter 5: Dizzy Up the Girl**

* * *

. 

Dally was feeling just terrific by the time he got back to the Curtis's place. He unceremoniously swung open the door and nearly squashed Two Bit as he landed on the couch. There was a profound silence. Kal was in bed. Dally wasn't talking, and the T.V. was turned off.

Two-Bit felt like crawling in a hole and dying.

"You find out where she lives?" Darry asked, folding up the newspaper he had been reading.

Dally glared. "Yeah. Pretty much."

"Pretty much?" Sodapop questioned.

"She didn't have a place, so I set her up at Buck's."

"Didn't have a place?" Two-Bit asked, seemingly outraged.

More silence. Then-

"Was I the only one that noticed that she seemed, well, radically different?" Darry asked unsurely.

"Like a whole new person." Soda nodded.

"It's like she has amnesia," Two-Bit interjected.

"It's like she was asleep too," said Dally quietly.

Dally stared stonily at the wall. He looked to Ponyboy, who hadn't said a word since he'd got back. He had a feeling that they were thinking and feeling the same thing. Out of everyone in the room, they knew her the most. Was it affecting him at all? Dally felt like his stomach had been ripped out, stepped on, and replaced haphazardly.

"Dally, are you going to go see Johnny in the morning?" Ponyboy asked suddenly.

Dally was taken by surprise. For the whole time Dally had been out, Ponyboy had apparently always faithfully showed up to see the both of them. Dallas was grateful, somehow, even though he felt kind of weird. He had never been grateful to Ponyboy before. As a matter of fact, he'd never really cared about him either. It was a different story now, now that Dally was smacked in the face with the reality of his own personal change.

He felt things now.

He felt grateful to Ponyboy. He felt such anguish and pain for Johnny. He felt angry at the himself. He felt so many things now for and about the people around him, that it sometimes made him have to sit down and think it through. Why exactly was he grateful to Ponyboy? Why did he feel such pain for Johnny? Why did he feel such happiness and pride for Kal?

_Why do I love Cherry?_

He shook himself mentally. "Yes. I'm going to see Johnny."

Ponyboy nodded, and went back to writing on his typewriter. Dally frowned. He wanted to go see Johnny. Now. But he couldn't. So instead he got up and walked out again. He went to Buck's and fell asleep in the room next to Sherry's.

* * *

.

Sherry woke up late in the afternoon, disoriented and pissed off. She hated when things of the previous day came flooding back into her system, and she especially hated that she was, essentially, still affected by them.

Kal. That stupid kid. He'd gotten her into this whole mess. Right now, as she spilled her meds all over the counter of the dresser, she hated him. She swallowed with so much force that she nearly choked. Tears sprang to her eyes as she swore and dropped to her knees, fighting to breathe.

She calmed down, and dried her eyes, regulating her breathing and blinking several times to clear her head. She got up and brushed herself off. Then she looked in the mirror and scowled. She needed to get in contact with that ass of a man, Dallas. She hadn't paid for this room and she had used it and know she felt obligated to pay for it. She had no money.

She thought desperately of her options, which all zeroed down to-

"Hello, operator? Uh, could you give me the phone number of a man named Dallas?"

She listened and her mouth drew into a tight line as she did.

"No, I am not one of his many whores thank you very much you asshole. Now gimme the goddamn number!"

She held the phone away from her ear and grimaced as she got a lot of static and then the reply that there was no registered number for him. She stamped her foot and swore black and blue until she calmed down and asked for the number of a man named Darry.

"Yeah, Darrel Curtis."

She mouthed the numbers silently to herself over and over again as she hung up with the rude operator and dialed the number she had been given.

" Eight…nine…two…four…four…six…three," she mumbled.

She waited as the phone rang and rang and rang. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um. You may remember me uh…my name is Sherry Valance. I had dinner with you last night. Anyway, I was wondering if I could speak with Kal," Sherry said quickly.

"Yeah…hang on."

Sherry wondered who she had spoken to, and thought it sounded a bit like that Sodaplop, or whatever his name was.

"Sher- ow, shit! I mean, Miss Sherry?"

"Hey kid," Sherry said, twisting the cord of the phone with her finger, "Where's that hero of yours?"

"Who, Dally?"

"Yeah, kid."

" He's out. He's at the hospital visiting Johnny with Ponyboy, why?"

"Well, um. Nothing. G'bye," she said hastily before hanging up.

She plopped down on the bed and drummed her fingers on the comforter. She debated with herself. Leave the room aor hole herself in here forever? She looked out the window and was annoyed that a tree obstructed her view.

_Waaaait a second_, she thought grinning deviously.

She dashed over to the window and threw it open. Well, all she had to do was climb out on a limb and try something new. She'd just use this tree to get in and out of the room without anyone finding out…more or less. Her plan would probably fail, but at least she got a small rush of adrenaline out of it. She squashed herself into a ball and climbed on on the ledge of the window, crouching like an gangly tiger. If you could picture that. With one deep breath, she leaped from the window and grappled with the air until something winded her completely.

_Note to self: Try and stay IN the room as much as possible_, she thought dizzily.

She clambered downt he tree successfully (enough) and wiped her hands on her jeans. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. An elderly couple was gaping at her from the sidewalk. She then promptly flipped them off and made her way in the direction of the Curtis's home. Or so she thought.

* * *

.

Dally heaved a sigh as he slouched more and more in the chair he was…well…presently slouching in. He glared around the room, and finally at Ponyboy who was just sitting silently by Johnny's comatose form. Dally impatiently huffed and blew his white blonde hair out of his eyes which consequently crossed as he tried to moniter the movement of his hair. He shook his head to clear his mind (which was for the most part, blank) when a knock on the door surprised him.

* * *

.

Kal kicked at an empty beer can. He kicked it with so much force that it boomeranged off a lamplight and came back only to hit him in the knee. He growled and glowered at passing strangers for no apparent reason as he strolled (stalked, is more like it) to the mini mart. He ambled around aimlessly until the shopkeeper grew mighty apprehensive and tossed him out.

Kal thought back to the clipped phone conversation earlier. Why did Sherry want to talk to Dally? Why weas everyone in the house all of a sudden walking on eggshells? Why did they act all dumbstruck when he brought her home? God, had they never seen a prostitute before?

She was impressive in the looks department, he'd give them that but still…they had no right to gawk at her like seven year olds gawked at lolllipops. He walked at a pace quicker than his original one with his head down, staring angrily at his feet. He was going to get some answers damnit!

At about the same time, a woman was walking hastily in his direction. She had short brown hair, topped with caramel colored sunglasses. She was digging desperately in her purse when she collided with him just moments later.

"Hey lady, watch where you're going, wontcha?" Kal snapped.

The woman, taken aback just stared at him.

Kal stared back.

"Look, can you just tell me how to get to the hospital? I'm technically new to this part of Tulsa. My name is Marcia Gallagher."

* * *

_**End Chapter **_


	6. Could It Be Our Boy Has Done Somethin' R

**Authors Note:** I can't believe it's been almost a whole year since I've updated! ( My friend Pyro Symptoms Unleashed probably can. She knows how bad I am...) Anwyay, hate me all you like. I'm still here. Still writing. Just setting my vision straight with where this story is heading. Will be completed I feel, in less than or just to ten chapters. The end is in sight. PERPARE YOURSELVES!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters...

* * *

**The Process of Restoration**

**Chapter 6: Could It Be Our Boy Has Done Somethin' Rash?  
**

* * *

. 

Dally jumped up at the sight of Marcia, and Ponyboy whipped around and paled. Marcia stopped dead in the doorway and dropped everything she was carrying. Her eyes were wide with shock as Dally rose and walked slowly over to her. He picked up her clipboard and her other papers and handed them to her. Marcia looked as if she was anticipating being jumped by him, and she frightfully began to back out of the door.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna jump you," Dally said gruffly.

Marcia inched into the room, and nodded at Ponyboy, who smiled briefly.

"Well, um, I got transferred here from the capital so, I'm Johnny's new nurse."

"Good. Maybe you can wake him up," Dally muttered.

"I can't promise anything," Marcia returned quietly, surveying Johnny with a mixture of awe and fear.

Marcia walked quickly over to the table across from the foot of Johnny's bed. She dawdled around it, straightening the flowers and making a show of examining the vase. Ponyboy got up to leave, when he stopped and turned to Dally.

"Want to go check on Cherry?"

Marcia dropped the vase. Johnny stirred.

* * *

. 

Sherry whistled a tune as she walked rather confidently down the sidewalk. She didn't really notice that she was well downtown, and in fact, the exact opposite of where she wanted to end up.

A lone building rose formidably from the ground, and Sherry stopped dead in her tracks, the tune dying from her lips. Her mouth went slack as she gaped up at the hospital.

Is this where the Johnny kid was? Was Dallas here too? Kismet might have something to do with it, or it could have been pure spontaneity, but Sherry found herself inside the hospital. She walked awkwardly up to the front desk, and looked imploringly at the woman behind it.

"Could you help me find a friend?" she asked.

The woman looked her up and down disdainfully, and inquired after the patient's name.

"It's Johnny."

"We have several Johnny's here. Johnny Armatti, Johnny Brint, Johnny Bowden-"

Sherry listened to the list, and finally, something felt familiar.

"- Johnny Cade-"

"Yes! Him!"

The nurse sighed and told her the room number. Sherry walked hesitantly to the elevators, and rode up to the fifth floor, where Johnny's room was. She stepped shakily out of the elevator and sucked in a huge breath. Staring at the door to his room as if nothing else existed, she missed the commotion that was going on at the opposite end of the hall where the stairs were located.

"DAMNIT WOMAN- Ponyboy you're dead when we get back to the house- LET ME GO SEE JOHNNY!" Dally roared.

Marcia and Ponyboy were forcibly leading Dally away from Johnny's room. Dally was thrashing about, fighting tooth and nail to get back to Johnny. Sherry on the other hand, was still slowly inching towards the door. Dally threw a neck wrenching glance back towards the room. And he caught sight of a trembling redhead.

Sherry's head was starting to throb, and her steps became more slow and deliberate.

"Look!" Dally shouted, "Cherry!"

"Right," Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

Marcia however, through the little part that was so desperate to see Sherry again, humored Dally, and looked back.

Ear piercing shrieks resounded through the hallway.

* * *

. 

This time, there was not one, but three faces that contrasted against the blinding white of the hospital room that Sherry woke up in. Ponyboy, Dally and what looked like Marcia, her former nurse.

"Sherry?"

"It's Cherry!" she heard Dally grit insistently.

Sherry tried to speak, but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a pitiful rasp on the first try. On the second she managed a 'where am I?'

"You're in the hospital," Marcia gushed, squeezing Sherry's hand.

Sherry bolted up and nearly strangled herself with the IV tube.

"Hospital?" she shrieked, thrashing about, trying to get out of the bed.

Marcia squeaked when Dally grabbed Sherry by the upper arms, and placing his forehead near hers, whispering gently for her to calm herself, and that everything would be okay. Sherry became still and tense, staring at Dally with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Don't touch me Dally," she said slowly, beginning to shake.

"Dally, c'mon. You're squeezing her arms just a little too rough," Ponyboy mumbled, putting a strong hand on Dally's shoulder.

Dally shrugged him off, eyes seeing nothing but Sherry's gleaming green eyes. Her voice, thick with fear and the inclination to cry, carried through to his ears, soft but rich. The whole world disappeared as he watched her mouth moving, hearing nothing that she said. He felt her twitch, and he tightened his grip. This was the closest he'd ever been to actually holding her, and he had no intention of letting go.

Still he whispered his own sweet words, deaf to her shrieks of pain. Ponyboy wrenched him away from her and hauled him backwards into the chair near the wall where he threw him into the seat. Dazed only momentarily, Dally continued to stare at Sherry's frightened figure, tears streaming down her face as she cradled the arm with the IV needle stuck in it against her body. Marcia stroked her hair and dried her recurring streams of tears.

Dally leapt up, aching to be near Sherry again, but Ponyboy stood in his way, almost menacing as he balled his fists at his side and became red in the face.

"You hurt her, Dally! What the hell were you thinking?" Ponyboy snarled.

Dally jerked out of his spell and looked utterly crestfallen. He muttered an apology and left abruptly.

* * *

. 

Kal bounded up the steps and ran into Steve, who was smoking on the front porch of the house.

"Hey Steve, is Uncle Darry home?"

Steve shook his head negatively. "Ain't no one home but me."

Kal scuffed his shoe on the ground and looked up at him.

"How much do you know about Miss Sherry?" Kal asked, sitting down in the steps.

Steve's eyes blazed with a mixture of resentment and uncertainty. He made to sit down next to Kal, but stood for a while instead before answering.

" I know everything, kid."

* * *

. 

Dally threw himself at the wall and let out an animal roar. He was back in Sherry's old room at Buck's and he wasn't liking the emptiness one bit. He was trapped inside his own mind, raging and bellowing to be let out. He could think of nothing but her and Johnny, lying there pitifully in the hospital as a result of his own brute personality.

He looked at the spilled pill bottle angrily. He knocked it off the dresser and roared again. His cheeks became wet with misery and Buck finally had the sense to tear down the door before Dally had the chance to tear down the room.

"Winston, dammit! What the fuck are you doing?" Buck hollered, picking up Dally and throwing him into the wall.

Dally offered no resistance as he stared hollowly at Buck. Buck had seen that look before. It was the look Dally got when he was going to do something reckless and stupid. Buck hadn't seen that vacant stare in nearly ten years. It was the look on his face that terrible night ten years ago, he just knew it.

"Dally. Talk to me," Buck commanded.

Dally refused.

"Fine," Buck snapped, hating the sudden lack of power he had over Dally, despite the fact that he'd just thrown his best friend into the wall.

He left the room angrily, knowing that he'd really only ever had physical power over Dally. Just a few years older than the vacant eyed desperado, Buck sometimes felt like a father. He hated that feeling, but he felt it sometimes nonetheless.

Buck shut the door to his own room, where a woman was lying somewhere in the sheets.

He didn't care to find her, because he couldn't even remember her name.

* * *


End file.
